Our MBR
by AviTaRi
Summary: a mindless and a perfectly bad romance has taking over them, crossover pairs are completely flaw and it end up badly but will the fate send its miracle? Rated T in case.


**This is gonna be my first one-shot fiction for this section, probably longer than I thought it would be…**

**MBR means Mindless Bad Romance, that idea just pop out recently and I will use two couples for this one. YuckxYin & EvexOliver.**

**A/N: Oliver is Yuck's good counterpart also I borrow this name from Rosie2325 and if you read this, I didn't mean to steal it…sorry if I didn't ask first.**

**but any others, ENJOY ;p**

A blindly force just assure him to do it, he has no idea what is that gonna cost…this could be his biggest mistake if he does it and the guarantee is his own soul.

She tries to convince him not to or even try to get on his way; he won't listen and keep going until he finds this source of energy that can make him even more powerful than ever. Their love is perfectly imperfect and always has to go through the hard way but why are they bothering with love if it never last?

All couple in the world always break down if their pairs just playing or not to be so serious, it was all like an idiot love but this one is very different and very awkward to be say flawless or flaw, they sometimes can really get serious into this but in a meantime they can fall apart by their own argument then it could make up again, well doesn't that sound so messy? You could say yes anyway.

Just a touch away he will have the thing he wants, a dark source is glowing out of the crystal gem and it attracts his intention much more, his eyes get narrow and ridicule but when his step forward to reach the black gem someone hold his hand tight then he looks back with a mischievously expression, yes…it's her who did but his look just making her more concern.

"What are you doing, Yuck? This could end up badly!" her sweet face sobbing for the guy she cares and sometimes despise

"This is my only chance to get more powerful, and when I did…the world will bow before me *smirk*" he spun around and harshly hit Yin to go backward on some inches

"Why do you have to be so selfish? Am I nothing to you? Well I don't care what do you think but don't do it!" she snarled and stood up glaring at him

"You can say anything about me Yin, you might be precious to me but I don't give a damn for all of that" he grabs the black gem and raise it up to gain enough power

"You'll see dear…I will become the most powerful abandon woofoo EVER! And my avenge gonna cost the world to suffer" Yin is helpless and she wouldn't be able to stop his advantage of the black gem but she won't let the world suffer just because letting her damn guy take over it, so she has no other option…

Is to snatch the gem away from him even this will endanger her life, when Yuck almost absorb the dark source energy suddenly Yin grab it too and face to face with him just some inches between

"What do you think you're doing? You can make a risk of it!" Yuck pulls it harder so she won't take it away

"I don't want to do this but maybe I have to even my life is the risk" they keep on pulling it until the gem accidentally slip out from their grip and it bump them from each, the two rabbits reacted by the energy that make them scream loud in pain.

The black gem is useless after affected on them, they feel like breaking apart and huge explosion come out from the cave, what happen to the two? Are they dead? Gladly that they don't. They become aware from the unconscious feeling but something really different after the explosion happened, there are not only the two of them in there instead there are four of them.

It seems the black gem energy had split their personalities in half, they're consist of Yin and Eve (final transformation) also Yuck (only wore dark blue trousers with his eyes are the same with Eve's) and his good counterpart Oliver (the same when Yuck turned good) but this make each of them have their own personalities to stand on themselves, Yin isn't the same as she was and so is Yuck unfortunately the personalities that split in half were between the good and the bad.

Since Eve has Yin's bad personality and tanned with evil likely it makes Yin who become a goody-two shoe which is too prissy but since Oliver is Yuck's goodness that make him balance split outta him and now he has gone pretty bad with his own personality without his good counterpart. And what's the worse than this? Yes, the baddies have flirt with the goodies that actually kind of weird, the bad boy Yuck was attracted to the goody-two shoe Yin and Eve the goddess of chaos got her attention to the slickly rabbit Oliver, whoa…which these are X-over pairs.

"I feel so much free! And glad you got away from me" Yin point out to her anti, Eve

"Blah! No wonder Yang loves to make fun of you because you won't fight back" her face shown in hatred and mostly ridicule to her opposite personality

"Ugh finally you got out of me, it's like you're the worst thing ever that only can hold me up" Yuck let out a whined over his anti and push him to the ground rudely

"Jeez, do you have to be so rude?" he stood up and sweeps the dust away from his clean dojo shirt

They found at each other, Eve grabs Oliver and drag him out on a rampage that she used to do it before while Yuck takes Yin away to where they can be alone like the woods, Oliver and Yin have a bad feeling about this and because they're the good ones probably they gonna have a lot problems between their opposite's pairs.

_Eve & Oliver_

While the bad girl is having lots of fun costing the town in damage, Oliver tries to escape her embrace and runaway to somewhere she can't find him but she always caught him anytime no matter when she's busy or distract by her own satisfy,

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's creepy" Oliver got the feel of fright and his body a little trembling when facing her

"Creepy is my middle name, now come on honey…take your time to feel those scream of agony" she laughs very maniacally and burst out a fire on her scene

"Uh…I should-" Eve just put her finger on his mouth and cut him off

"Hush! No time to talk honey, let's go on another mindless rampage" and again she drags him along in force but even Oliver tries to struggle from her prison, she just held him to tight

She rudely barge into the movie theater while all the people have been entertained by the movie

"Hahaha…yes! You people run and scream like little girls!" she shoots some fire-orbs heading to the front row of the seat

"Don't you think you're taking this way too far? I mean all people have their authority to enjoy something" she glares at him and start to snarl

"Shut up, cupcake! This is just a beginning and you'll see something more horrid" her face begin to be mock and then she throws a chair that on her way

"Can you just call my actual name? Seriously, I sort of get annoy with your name calling" he politely gross out but not try to allude her even it does

"Heck no way…I like it that way-" she waves her hand across and by sudden hug him tightly

"You're so damn attractive, don't care that you're good but yeah…" her hug makes Oliver can't breathe and his face begin to look blue

"Th-this is n-not well" he mumbled under his breath although she's squeezing him like a stuffed animal

_Yuck & Yin_

He held her hand along while walking in the middle of nowhere of the woods, Yin doesn't like the situation and she really wants to go back to the dojo but her confidence are too low to handle his. But he suddenly stop and Yin automatically stop too to see what will he do, he takes out a knife out from his pocket and Yin thinks he will hurt her with that, she starts to trembling of fear mixing with cold feet that couldn't even move a step.

Yuck spins quickly and throw his knife heading to the target, Yin just close her eyes but after she heard something else got slashed she then open her eyes back and look at the tree where his knife stab on, he was just got rid of an enormous spider that almost attack Yin from above, she sigh in relief.

"How did you know?" the innocent looking girl asked softly with a blankly mind

"My instinct said so, you should be thankful that I saved you from it" he pull out back his knife and clean the green blood that covering on it

"Y…yeah, thank you but can we get out of here? Where are you taking me? This is in the middle of nowhere…" she looks around the tall trees and hear the owl booing but her sight see something moving on tree to tree

"What was that?" she still looking on the moving leaves and without her notice she is actually embracing him, when she aware what just she did then she get off

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" she's blushing and her prissiness never last unless she and her anti unite again

"I don't mind and hey…it looks like we have plenty of time in here" seductively he wrapped and drags her closer to him, she's worrying very much and you know how's a prissy girl reaction when near a guy whom can't be trust and suspicious.

The two splitting pairs have gone on their own but mostly the desire are according to their bad pairs, Eve won't let any choice for Oliver to pick while Yuck got into a little force for having Yin on his side and do the thing he wants. Poor Yin and Oliver, they can't struggle from them but will they? We'll see about that.

Even antis can have some romance no matter with which they picking on, love is one blind emotion that can turn your life upside down to be better or worse, but we still unknown yet if Eve and Yuck are in love with Oliver and Yin or maybe just obsessed, knowing this…there will be something mindless interrupting or something less than bad romance.

Eve is very satisfy with her mindless rampage and it got a lot more from her beloved Oliver which he actually dislike the whole thing she did, all of this is mixing like they're twisting in time but if one of them couldn't enjoy the moment of course it will last somehow.

After she done in a rampage and got some people injured, she's now start to focus on her dating with the guy, because she knew Oliver attempt to running away from her so she locks them together by a metal handcuff

"What is this for?" Oliver seek the metal handcuff

"For not letting you off from my side and since that-" she drags him closer by pulling the handcuff's chain

"You're getting me crept out Eve, can you move over please?" he steps back ward twice but she still getting closer to him, it seems Oliver has a claustrophobic of girls especially the bad ones

"Don't be shy sweetheart, I know you want to…" her arms encircle to his waist to get on his side close enough

"Hmm…can I get some space here? You're way too close, I've claustrophobic" he held her on the chest to stop her move but sweats pouring down his forehead and his face begin to show a fear

"Why would I? If I'm getting closer and closer, mine will met yours" she urge an attempt to lean a kiss on him, the green one look in fear and move his head backward but he suddenly screams

"Ah! Olive-verno!" a burst of fire melted the metal handcuff and he's running away as far as he could, he did that because it was an emergency so there's no other choice

"Wait! Oliver, come back!" she after him by flying on her way.

_Meanwhile_

A lonely time between the two, but too quiet and none of the crickets cricking tonight and so it was just a silent and lonely night for Yuck and Yin.

The moon is a full sight, no clouds blocking its face and the light is shining on Yin, she feels the breeze cooling down and some wind pass her cheeks, the girl felt a bit free about being in the nature but all of it last when he comes interrupting, his arms encircling around her waist and first of all she feels a warmth instead of coldness fear like the last, a blush bubbling on her cheeks for a second but she got shock when realizing what is he doing.

He is kissing and licking from her left cheek until her neck, one of his hands is playfully on her stomach and hip. Now the girl is creeping out with fears again, afraid of his attempt on her, he spins her around to face him. His palm slips onto her cheek and so their faces were just farther like only in an inch, gently he met her lips and her feelings is full of shocking blitz, it makes her heart beating faster.

Only in some enjoyable moment they have it but the kiss is over because Yin can't take it longer like he wanted,

"I-I…I can't" she gently pushed him aside

"Why?" a short simple question asked from him

"It's just too much of your affection, I'm not ready yet for this…sorry" she carries her feet to leave out the woods and him, she knows if his feeling was bitter by her refusal but before she could leave properly, she suddenly falls because someone grabbed her foot

"So this is how you return it, I should've know" he drags her by her foot and let her scratch by the ground, he slams her farther and when she gets up he pulls her shirt and hit her on the tree, Yuck is pushing Yin harder to the wooden tree and his exposed shaggy fur pressing against her

"I try to be nice and gentle but what did I get? A coldhearted treatment from you…" his claws make a red like on her smooth cheek twice then wipe the bleeding blood with his hand, he throws her on the ground again until she got weaker and unable to get up. He licks the blood on his hand to get rid of it.

"A taste of refusal, makes me want to hurt you much more than any creatures I'd ever did" his hand now strangling her neck on the ground

"I didn't mean to refuse you, I'm just not ready for your love yet!" she tries to struggle away but he just squeezing it harder

"It's too late for regretting, I'll hurt you and make you feel worse than you ever felt, you might be not ready for my love but you may ready fro your screams of my harsh attitude but don't worry…it won't hurt at all" without thinking much more Yin just blast him off her and still she's apologizing

"Sorry for that!" she got up and run away out of the woods

In the same time both Oliver and Yin are running away as far they can make it but the two just clashed on the street,

"Oliver?"

"Yin?"

At the same time either they called and questioning

"Am I glad to see you, you're anti just gone crazily obsessed with me" Oliver explained in concern

"So did yours, he gone amok and almost beat me up but uh…he sort of like a pervert" she shyly said and takes her look away from him

"Without me he's worse than the last and without you, Eve is just reckless…so you have any idea to stop all of this?" Oliver asked directly

"No, but there's got to be a way…but before we figure it out we have to hide from them, they could find us any minute" Yin look around to spot if Yuck is there or he isn't in much fear

"You got your point" Oliver and Yin run along to where their antis can't find them in a meantime while they need to figure out how to undo this personality's thing.

Eve and Yuck are searching for the two in a different direction; the devil look-alike bunny looking for Oliver also as destroying some places and Yuck is chopping down the trees to get out of the woods so he can easily get out and to find Yin.

These were all their mindless bad romance, none of these would happen if both Yin and Yuck didn't fight over the gem or maybe if Yuck wasn't urging to gain powers from it, Yin wouldn't got in his way.

Yin and Oliver now is on a dark place lighten with a single candle on a dusty table, both are thinking to get their way out but without their opposite personalities, they're helpless to think fast and right because they're unbalance right now.

"What should we do? How do we get them to unite with each of us again?" Yin's mind is blank and she can't think anything just like when her bad qualities gone and accidentally created Yuck

"I'm not sure how? But do you know any powers or source that can undo a split personality?" Oliver is tapping his hand on the table

"I think there is but…uh…I kind of forgetting the name? What was it?" she tries to remember a power that she may knew to undo the splitting personality

"Hmm…what was the name? Foo, uh…foo-" but before she continues her words, their antis found their hiding place

"There you are!" both exclaimed at once

"Yin, we've got company" Oliver mumbled on her ears

"Run!" she shouted and they both run away again out from their hiding place, Eve chases them first

"So that's why you'd refused me…" Yuck then chasing them in speed

It's like cats and mice running around for a game, the goodies are the mice and the baddies are the cats who hunting them. When Yin remembers the name of the move to undo it she shouts it loud so Oliver can hear her

"I've got it! The name is Foo-blitz"

"How does it work?" Oliver stared at her in curiosity

"Just join my hand now!" they stop on the spot and joining hand and waiting when their antis are getting closer

"Wait for it…wait…now!-"

"Foo-blitz!" both shouted as well and a bright light beam out of them aim to Eve and Yuck, the two antis got captured by it just like struck by a lightning, they have return to their lap in a second by their lightning tunnel and it mush back together so when it's complete they break apart, another explosion appears and make them unaware.

When they're waking up, they are back to normal like they should and Eve also Oliver are no longer there anymore, everything about them is back except their love but will they be back on their imperfect love again? Guess what?

"Are you okay?" the pink girl kneel besides him and his blurry scenery starts to get clear

"Never better" he slowly stood up

"Glad that was all over, well…I guess this was it" her face turns a little sob and she looks down on the ground, she can feel if this was all over but maybe all of it is over and yet it wasn't, Yuck holds her hands in a different way…not too hard and rude but perfectly like what a guy should have

"Yin…"

"Yes"

"I've got to admit something I never did" from the way Yuck looked into her eyes is a sign of something…

Something new and unbearable.

**So what the hell and that was all I'd got guys…**

**And yeah I made it a little complicated; this is my very first and longest one-shot ever! 0.0 never thought it that way, but whatever you do…DON'T FLAME!**

**R&R ^^**


End file.
